Gwen 10,000
Gwendolyn Diane Tennyson, nicknamed Gwen 10,000, is the fully grown version of Universe 15's Gwen, who has become a full-time superhero. Originally known as Hero Core, her secret identity was exposed in some point and was later called Gwen 10,0000. Her nickname comes from the fact that Gwen now has access to at least 10,000 alien forms, she also has unlocked the Omnitrix's Master Control, allowing her to switch forms at will, without timing out. 'Appearance' In Gwen 10,000, Gwen 10,000 had her hair tied into a long pony tail, she has an athetletic build to her, and she wore the Omni Suit but with her shoulders exposed and completely lacks her helmet. Her Omni Suit had some alteration such as the utility belt with a cat-shaped buckle that has the "10K" engraved on it. Her Omnitrix had changed, becoming a gauntlet-like form that covered her forearm and is slightly bulked. 'Personality' Gwen 10,000 had stayed joyful and happy until she was 20, when Vilgax showed up one day and attacked Gwen's home. According to Chrono, Vilgax held Kenneth hostage and demands Gwen to surrender the Omnitrix but because of her arrogant and stubborn attitude, Vilgax killed Kenneth. Ever since then, Gwen 10,000 became serious about the hero business to the point where it's almost obsessive. She even grew very cold toward the Hero Agents and results the team to be disbanded. She even acknowledge that Casey Animal is dead and treats Chimera as arch-nemesis and even brutally defeats her foes, as hinted when Rosita states that Gwen broke Fistrick's leg and was scared she'll share the same fate. She also shows great hatred against Ben for leaving Earth for Anodite training and even burns Cooper's 100th Hero Core ''comic when he points out her attitude. She even stopped naming her aliens and even attempts to make her younger self accepts her fate. However, despite all her cruelness and cold-heart, she's actually hurt and lonely, constantly blaming herself for causing her brother's death, which Simone noticed and stayed with her. When younger Omni reminds Gwen 10,000 of May, she remembers the promises and the reason she become Hero Core. After taking on Time Breaker Vilgax, Gwen 10,000 began to lighten up and spends time with her wife. She even plans on gathering the Hero Agents and apologize them personally. 'Powers And Abilities' Gwen 10,000 can transform into any of her aliens at will, due to having unlocked the Master Control. 'Accessible Aliens' *Big Chill *Blossom Rose *Buzzshock *Cannonbolt *Diamondhead *Firefly *Firefox *Four Arms *Frostblight *Heatblast *Ladymutt *Needle Mouse *Spidermonkey *Spitter *Wildcat *XLR8 *And 9,984 more aliens 'Power Level' 'Trivias''' *Gwen 10,000 may have married Simone, but Simone stated Gwen is still heterosexual, just she felt no men are worthy enough for her due of her status **Regardless, Ben states Gwen 10,000 and Future Simone had a daughter and exclaiming of not asking him how hints either Gwen 10K or Simone are shemale. **Copy seems to know how and shares it with Omni, which excites her and gave her mischivious thought. Category:Future Characters Category:Female Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Alternate Timeline